Now that we're still here
by sky-queen3
Summary: This is the sequel to Drafting issues aka déjà vu. Now that they're still together, it's just a case of where to from here? Has slash, some language and for those who missed Raw, tiny spoilers.


Ok, let's get this over with, I don't own the WWE or The World's Greatest Tag Team, despite the fact I _still_ don't mention either of them by name.

You try to sue me; all you'll get are my Plusle and Minun figures and maybe a Pikachu one as well. Oh, this contains mild slash but not anything real bad. I don't know anyone depicted in this story and will not pretend this happened in real life.

This is the sequel to Drafting issues aka déjà vu.

* * *

"Are you grateful we weren't broken up?" I laugh to my boyfriend and tag team partner.

He laughs happily, "Hell yeah, of course I'm happy. We stay together which mean we can still have fun."

"Is that you can think about?" I joke.

He gives me a fake glare, "I wasn't talking about _that_ kind of fun. I meant hanging out, goofing off, you know, the usual friendship things," he laughs.

I can't help it and I'm laughing too, "I knew what you meant, I was just mucking around." I hug him happily and he returns the gesture just as happily.

"We're so cute together," he sighs contently after awhile, nuzzling my neck.

"So, where to from here?" I ask, lying next to him.

"Title reign?" he laughs, I smile, "Nah, I mean it," he continues, "a tag team title reign would be nice."

I sigh, "Yeah, it would be, but management don't have that much faith in us at the moment."

"Good point, management are still pissed off at me," he complains, "They think I don't try and care anymore."

I raise my eyebrow, "Well, do you?" I ask, playing with my jacket.

"Not care? Do I not care?" he asks, I shrug, he sighs, "Just some days, when I can't put up with some of the bs from backstage."

"Backstage politics?" I ask, he nods, I sigh, "It can be so annoying."

"Will we be ok?" he asks, fingering his own jacket. I put my hand on his and give him a kind look. That seemed to reassure him enough and he leans against me and we both fall asleep.

Next day, he wakes up feeling a bit better, as for me…

"Well, where to from here?" my boy asks yawning.

I sigh, "Well, if somehow it did all end tomorrow and we both lost our jobs, what would we do?"

He looks at me oddly, "Where's this come from?" he asks confused.

I look at the ground ashamed, "I had a nightmare and we did lose our jobs."

He puts he arms around me reassuringly, "Relax, it was only a nightmare, nothing more than a bad dream," he tries to soothe me.

I sniffle, "But after we lost our jobs, we started fighting and very harsh words were said. We hated each other pretty much."

He tightens his grip, "I'm always here, we'll never fight, I love you too much, you know that," he reassures me, giving me a small kiss on my forehead.

"Aww, I love you too. You always know what to say," I sigh contently, enjoying his embrace.

He looks at the time and sighs sadly, "I enjoy being with you and I really don't want to reck the moment, but its sadly time we got up."

"Yeah, but its alright, we can still hang out when we get up," I smile, getting up and pulling him up with me.

"Like after my match?" he asks hopefully.

"Uh, I was hoping before then too," I smile.

"Well, I guess we'll get some time to goof off," he agrees but suddenly changes moods, "I can't believe they're making us go through with this," he sighs.

"Making us go through with what… oh, you mean the bet thingo?" I ask him, a tiny bit amused. He nods and I continue, "I don't get why your unhappy about this, I mean, it's not like everyone in the back doesn't know about us. Heck, they might've thought you'd take it as the joke it's meant to be."

He looks a bit sad, "Does that mean they're tryi…"

"No," I start cutting him off, "they thought you'd see the funny side… well, the kinda fun side anyway. No offence intended."

"Still think it's a dumb thing to do on my birthday…"

"Maybe that's the whole point," I laugh slightly, "it's messing around on your birthday. Speaking of, I don't think I've said 'happy birthday' yet…"

"Uh no, you haven't," he says, trying to sound annoyed but it just wasn't working. His smile gave him away.

I laugh, "Alright, happy birthday then…"

"Thanks I guess," he jokes, "Where's my… oh yeah, you che…"

"Nah, I get you something nice after the show, ok?" I say, trying to reassure him I didn't forget. "I just didn't know what to get you so we'll go out after and get something, ok?"

He sighs, again trying to sound annoyed and again that smile gives him away, "Fine, but it better be…"

"Why you think we're buying it together? Duh!"

"Ok, ok, you win," he, laughs, flashing the million dollar or pretty damn close to it smile, "Now what were we on about before again?"

"Why we got the whole bet thing going on," I remind him, "It's also me taking the piss out of you for what you did last week. Fuck! That was hysterical!"

"What, this week or last week?" he asks, with a slight smile.

I shrug, "Well, both I guess."

"… All right, all right, maybe it's a bit funny…" he laughs slightly.

"Nice to see you've come round on it," I smile, "but relax a bit more, I think it's only a one off… I hope, for your sake."

"My sake?" he asks, a bit offended, "I'm only worried what people are going to say about you!"

"Aww, it's so sweet that you care," I laugh, happily, hugging him tightly.

After a moment, "You know, in all honesty, you actually have really nice hands," he smiles, taking one of my hands and kissing it lightly, "You know that once those cameras are off, I have no problems being with you, right?" he asks, still holding my hand.

"Aww, of course I know that and I could sit for ages reassuring you, but we really do need to get ready," I answer him.

"Yeah, I guess," he sighs, grabbing his stuff.

After the show, I'm laughing my ass off at how 'scared' he was.

"You… ha ha, you silly, you almost made me believe you were scared," I say, still laughing.

He catches his breath for a moment, "Yeah, but that was only convincing acting," he smiles, "I could never be scared of you," he adds, in a cute-ish voice.

"Yeah, we're great actors when we need to be," I agree.

"So, what now?" he asks, playfully.

I walk to the door, "Now we go and buy you a birthday gift," I smile, "and maybe some lip gloss while we at it," I joke before he gets annoyed and chases me.

* * *

Now, tell me honestly what you think, constructive criticism but no 'OMG sky-queen3, you _still_ suck at life!' or however they're saying it now days. You know, no stupid stuff. 


End file.
